the masks we wear
by mr. wolferstein
Summary: After Misty's investigation, they found out why Charizard really attacked ash.


the masks we wear

ash misty and brock were making camp for the night, ash grumbling the whole time about his stubbern charizard. misty overhearing everything simply told ash she was getting of hearing it. ash told her that he didnt care, which started one of their famous snappy come back arguments. after a long ten minutes of world war 3, brock said i got three sleeping bags all set distanced away from eachother. that was all that was said before ash stormed away and went to sleep in under 2 minutes.

misty looked at brock and told him do not say anything, im going to get charizards pokeball from his belt, and im going to talk to it, i want to know why he treats ash like that. brock nodded. misty crept like a shadow over to ashes side and quickly and quietly walked away from him with his charizards pokeball.

after going about 20 feet away from the camp misty realised charizard from the pokeball. charizard looked at her with the usuall i want to fry your ass look in his eyes. charizard im not here to try to make you listen to me, im here to talk thats it. charizrard just rolled his eyes. misty said i can tell your hiding something and im here to find out what. all i want to know is why you always attack ash... then when you think everyones eyes are on ash you act like your also worried...

charizard started looking restless, and misty noticed this. what is the matter skitty got your tongue?  
she started to notice the nervousness every time she said ashes name, she then knew suddenly what these actions meant.

misty said a little guessingly ...charizard are...you in... uh...love with him? charizards eyes shot open quickly and stared at misty nervously.  
youve really got to tell him charizard. charizard crossed his arms.  
well dont say i didnt warn you when he sends your pokeball back to professor oaks lab tommarow, hes had so much trouble that hes given up on you...

charizards head bowed realizing that ash hates him now, and now he'd never even have a chance to be close to ash. misty realised the regret in his face said return to the pokeball, ill do the rest. charizard nods as he lets misty absorb him into the pokeball.

misty finally returned to the camp and woke ash. ash again got pissed. misty ive already got a pokemon to deal with, now you and your anger issues. misty tried to keep her cool. ash ive talked to your charizard, she handed him his pokeball, ive found out that hes putting on a mask by attacking you.

ash looks at her confused. misty continued, if you want to know what im talking about leave the camp and ask him, and dont worry he wont hurt you...

ash slowly made his way out of the camp, wondering what she meant when she said he was wearing a mask. ash hesitantly threw the pokeball into the air and out came his charizard. charizard quickly turned to face ash. ash stummbled back tripping on a rock and falling backwards to land on his ass. ash wanted so bad to start screaming for help but then he saw a wet spot at charizards feet, and then another...  
ash looked up to see that charizard was... crying!

ash slowly calmed down until he could actually talk.

charizard why are you crying... i dont understand. dont you want to hurt me?

charizard cried harder

ash realises that the mask was not one for the face it one for was masking his emotions...

i think i understand you only acted like you hate me, but why?

charizard stopped crying after a few minutes and looked at ash who was lost in thought. charizard caught ashs scent in the breeze, it wasnt a musky scent but it was enough to arouse charizard.

ash was snapped back to his present situation by charizards sudden running behind a tree. ash tilted his head and said charizard whats the matter im not mad that you dont hate me. charizard please come out i want to be friends. charizard didnt move and ash sighed i guess i have to send you to professor oak anyway...

ash tears started falling, but there was no crying. charizards head appeared around the trees side and looked at ash crying, ash seen his head and saw the embarrassed look in the eyes. ash said charizard please come over here i dont care what your troubled by i just dont want to have to send you away, please...

charizard bowed his head as he slowly walked around the tree. ashs eyes widened when he saw the 'gift' charizard owned. for some reason ash wanted so bad to reach over and touch it, but he didnt want to upset charizard even futher. ash never considered himself to be gay until now.

ash started to get hard in his pants by looking at charizards cock.  
charizard smelled a new scent in the air, so he sniffed trying to locate what it was and where it came from. his searching lead him to ashs crotch. ash wanted charizard to just start already, ash needed him to start for him. ash was just too shy.

charizard reached out but backed off from ash. ash said quietly please take it easy im not used to any of this... im not used to being liked by people to this degree... meaning im a virgin.

charizard just stood there and blinked like he was in disbelief. charizard just had to be sleeping, it sounded like ash just invited him to take away his virginity...  
ash saw the look of deep thought on charizards face, and ash prayed that charizard wouldnt be forceful in this event.

after about 2 minutes of thinking charizard looked back at ash who was now erect himself, and thats all the convincing that charizard needed to prove that ash really wanted this to happen. charizard then slowly inched his way next to ash and sat beside him.

ash looked at charizard and said before this all takes place i need ypu to take me to a pokecenter i need to talk to professor oak... dont worry im not getting rid of you. charizard nodded and bent over so ash could climb on then flew to the nearest pokecenter.

ash nearly fell at every two steps inside the pokecenter untill he finally made to a communications terminal and called professor oak. professor oak finally answered looking like he lost a fight to rocky balboa. ash some people need sleep but since im awake now what do you need?  
i need a way to speak to charizard and understand his speech, do you know of any way to do that?  
yes ash i have a earpiece that will convert his spoken replies into english, before i give this to you can i know what for?  
ash looked around and then back at oak blushing i-i think he has a c-crush on me, and i want to know if thats what it really is, i dont know how to say this... but im not rejectfull to that idea of him liking me alot.

oak was speechless for a few moments until he said ash i have studied pokemon for countless years and i never found a pokemon that had a desire for a human mate... let alone a human mate of its own gender.  
ash i would be honored to aid you in this unheard of happening. hear you go its a pokemon transulater or poke-later for short. just slip it onto your ear like a normal earpiece for a phone and make sure to push the button on the side... good luck in this historical event. professor oak logging out.

professor oaks picture faded and ash looked as the poke-later as it arrived through the transportation tube. ash hoped that this would help his situation and rook the earpiece and left the pokecenter. he let charizard out of his pokeball and said ok lets go back.

after another few moments they both landed right in the middle of the camp where misty and brock were already awake. late night ash misty joked ash just glared at her which shut her up. ash slipped on the earpiece as he said everyone this is what professor oak called a poke-later it translates pokemon speech into our language. ash then looked at charizard and said now say what you need to, or, want to before i give you to oak without second thought.

charizard started speaking so fast that ash only heard maybe three words out of like fifty. woah buddy calm down i cant understand you even with this thing on. just relax say whats on your mind. i just want to know why you hate me so much.

charizard sighed and confessed everything to ash.  
ash i dont hate you it was all a show i put on so you wouldnt get rid of me, i thought that if i showed you that i had a major crush on you youd get disgusted and send me back to that uhh whats that old dudes name well whatever. so after finally guessing what my actions meant your freind here said that i dont have much time to make these fellings known before you sent me away... i-i just had to stay with you so i broke the silence... im sorry. ok lets go to the pokecenter i know you want to send me away now...

ashs jaw nearly broke off his face when charizards gorgous speech was over, then he remembered the ending...

ash looked at misty and brock, then at charizard. charizard i dont want to send you away i dont want to lose you or your ... uh... obsession in me, i may be fifteen but theres never been anyone whos liked me more than just a freind.. not even those weird little girls in elementary school that always tell you your cute... im used to being alone so alone that now i prefer to be alone... but if you are true to you words... here im am for the taking, im yours.

mistys eyes shot open while brocks face melted, they couldnt believe it ash was giving himself to charizard the pokemon who everyone thought would like ash to be char broiled (funny pun eh)

charizard looked at ash with eyes that reminded everyone of a girl whos parents just bought a horse breeding farm. ash i-i, ash broke the line if you want lets go back to Pallit town ash then looked at his fellow companions and said ill miss you guys, and misty thank you for helping this happen, you all know my number call me every few occasions you can. ash then looked at charizard and said lets go.

after a few hours ash awoke to find himself at professor oaks lab. charizard already awake just watching ash. professor oak came over and said ash your mom doesnt know your here yet, youd better go say hi.  
ash told charizard to follow which he did, when ash got to the door he told charizard to step out of the doors range of veiw for a moment.

ash knocked on the door and was greeted by his mother. oh hi ash just starting dinner, why are you here? are you just passing through the town and want to rest here for tonight?

actually no mom im actually here for good...

ashs mom started to worry is everything alright?

yes mother i just found out that someone actually loves me and i want to have a relationship with them and i was wondering if they could stay here with me?

sure ash, but wheres the lucky girl at.. i cant see her anywhere.

...uh i-i have to inform you its a he...

ash blushed and his mother just smiled as she said ash youve got nothing to be ashamed of, im not ashamed... so wheres this boy at?

uh... its not a boy either... its ... well... a pokemon...

ash again blushed and his mom said before your cheeks stay red forever can i atleast see your pokemon boyfriend?

ash turn his head and said its ok now you can come in

ashs moms eyes widen when she sees charizard walk in the doorway.

well ill see you at dinner ash and you can bring your freind as well.

after a long dinner ash was ready for bed so he went to his room and charizard followed... with different plans than simple going to bed.

ash went to his bed and was starting to lie down, when he notices that charizard was standing by his window looking out into the night.

ash didnt know why but he actually thought of charizard being his trainer, training him on how to express his feelings in a better fashion. and for quite a few minutes ash thought about all that has happened in the past few days, he hoped that this would turn out alright in the end.

ash finally gave up on sleeping, he sat up and started to think deeper. he thought back to all the times that charizard saved him in multiple situations, and was kind of sad that he never said anything or did anything to thank charizard.

after about twenty minutes of being lost in thought, ash returned to normal. he just didnt know a next move that he should make. if he just did nothing his short lived friendship between him and charizard would slowly crumble, and if he actually went into this with charizard he would be a huge laughing stock everywhere: read all about it pokemon masters pokemon is the master of him... not really too nice on the ears is it?

ash sighed he never told anyone that he went both ways, he was bi, he just never imagined that his big moment was being asked to happen by a pokemon, one that everyone thought wanted his ass fried.

after a long moment ash got up and left the room, on the way out of the house ash told his mother im going to be at that small lake i always thought at when i was a kid... i hope the thinking part still works...

ashs mom just said be back soon, ash nodded. little ro ashs knowledge ashs mom knew what the thoughts were about ang told charizard were to find ash, she also told him to listen in for a little bit, and remain unnoticed.

ash sat on a stump that was also there in his childhood days. he had alot to think about tonight as he looked up at the starry sky. ash started thinking out loud. charizard already hiding in the bushes.

i dont know what to do about this turn of events... the pokemon that everyone thought hated me is actually in love with me... what if this is another trick? i really want to trust him... i never told anyone but i like both sides of a coin... male or female, i like them both. but how can i be sure i can trust him? ive never experienced these feelings before and im not really sure what to do with them. i-i think ive fallen in love with him also, who cares if its a trick ive got to do something...

ash heard a branch break in the bushes and turned to look in that direction, only to see charizard. ashs face turned ghost white as he seen who it was. charizard walked over to ash and hugged him. ash calmed down after a few seconds, and melted in charizards muscular arms. charizards long tongue started rubbing ashs face. ash started getting nervous again. ash told charizard to set him down, which he did. ash said ive never done anything like this before so please take it easy... ash started to remove his upper layers of clothing tossing them to the side, then very nervously slipped out of his underware.

ash felt extremely vulnerable in his current situation, yet he just stood there waiting for a response from charizard. charizard just stood there staring at ash who was just looking at the ground like he was either terrified or he was embarrased both of which upset charizard. ash noticing that charizard still hasnt made a move looked up cautiously and saw that charizard was looking at him with a look of sorrow upon his face. ash didnt understand so he tried to understand.

charizard i dont understand why didnt you take your chance with me? charizard took a step back. charizard please im not doing this out of fear i really am trying to give you a chance... the problem is... im not sure that this is really happening it seems too.. much of a miracle to be happening, please dont pry me from this moment, show me this isnt another trick i want to be happy be your side.

charizard looked again at ash who looked back at him with watery eyes. charizard slowly walked over to ash and hugged him again, this time bringing his head down and lightly kissing ash who seemed to just liquify in charizards grasp. ash felt a light rubbing against his lips and he parted them to give access to his mouths insides. charizards tongue explored every part of ashs mouth, his teeth, his throat, and ashs tongue, which began to playfully wrestle with charizards own tongue. charizard easily won that battle and he brought ashs tongue from ashs mouth into his and began to suck lightly on it.

during this whole time charizards cock began to emerge from his shealth. ash who suddenly felt it as their crotches made contact, suddenly broke their kiss and looked down at charizards pride and joy. charizard who set ash back down started to inch away from ash. ash just could not let that happen, ash was starting to get extremely horny, he knew that he had to get laid.

ash seeing charizard trying to escape quickly grabbed charizards tail as he turned around. charizard turned his head to look at ash, and was suprised to see ash trying to keep him there, he was even more suprised to see the lust in ashs eyes. what harm could it do thought charizard, if ash is trying to make the event happen than he can do something thats been on his mind ever since he evolved from charmeleon.

charizard smiled with lust as he turned to face ash. ash saw that charizards cock was still limply hanging out and went over to it. ash looked up at charizard who nodded permission before ash grabbed the hot length. ash stroked it up and down, and as soon as he started he was smacked in the face by a spray of pre. ash was amazed at the thickness of the pre but that didnt matter it still tasted like a salty dream come true. ashs hands rubbed charizards cock as he started to lower his face towards it. ash removed his hands as he replaced them with his lips. ash steadily decended on the cock untill he had four inches in his mouth. ash sucked hard on it the pre quickly dissappearing down his throat. ashs hands made their way onto the large sack that hung below charizards shealth. ash rubbed and slightly squeezed the ballsack making charizard moan in ecstacy as his fantasies were no longer fantasies.

charizard sat up and pushed ash off of him, which was quite difficult since ash was not quite willing to get off. charizard motioned for ash to come over to him which he did. charizard placed ash on his stomach on the ground and ash nodded his approval, charizard smiled as he began to get into the position. ash told charizard to be a little easy since it was his first sexuall experience he was having, let alone with a male about three times his size. charizard nodded before he slowly inserted the head of his cock into his lovers ass.

ash moaned in a mind blowing combination of pain and pleasure. charizard stopped once he got his head in to let ash get used to the feeling of a males dick in his ass. after a while ash told him to continue which charizard did. charizard was pushing in and pulling out at a pace that even a first timer would want sped up. ash told charizard to speed up the pace, which charizard listened to quite well. charizard sped up the pace until he was pounding against ashs ass. charizards animal instincts had complete control over him at this point. ash let the pleasure take him over and he moaned as he felt his lover buck into him repeatedly, each connection sending ash waves of pleasure. then ash screamed and shot his first load of cum that he ever released on charizards chest. as ash was shooting his load his ass clenched to a death grip on charizards cock causing charizard to shudder as he unloaded his much larger load into ashs ass. charizard roared loudly and flames shot out of his mouth into the air. charizards load got to be too much for ashs ass to hold and it started to leak out and it fell to the ground making a pool of white draconic love at ashs knees.

charizard finally stopped shooting after a while and calmed down, he looked to the tired body of ash and noticed that he was already half asleep. charizard figured he would keep ash warm tonight so he collected a large pile of wood and built a large fire to keep ash from freezing. charizard also lied next to ash to warm him with his body heat.

in the morning ash and charizard went back to his house where his mother was waiting with a slightly different smile, just happy that her son wouldnt be a virgin forever. ash never did return to his previous life of gym battles and the pokemon master dream was now long forgotten. ash was always at charizards side and vice versa. the two lovers eventually parted ways from ashs mothers home to go live in the charicific valley where they lived together until time forgotten.


End file.
